Driver
Driver is the main antagonist in the 2012 film No One Lives. He was portrayed by Luke Evans, who also played Gaston LeGume, Owen Shaw, and Ben Hawkins. Plot The film starts with him and his girlfriend Betty relocating but along the way, they encounter a group of ruthless criminals. The gang's psychopathic member Flynn suspects them to be wealthy and to redeem himself for a robbery that he blotched by killing a rich family, he has them kidnapped and interrogated by the strong member Ethan, who holds a knife against Betty's neck. However, Betty commits suicide by cutting her throat on it, leaving the Driver to break out of his handcuffs and murders Ethan. He then hollows him out and hides inside his body as the other gang members Denny and Tamara find the bodies and brings Ethan's body back to the shed, unknowingly bringing the Driver to their hideout. At the hideout, Flynn had earlier found the protagonist Emma Ward bound and gagged in the trunk of the Driver's car and the gang find out she is the missing wealthy heiress on T.V. who had survived the massacre of her friends at a party but was kidnapped by The Driver, who happens to be a serial killer responsible for the massacre. Wanting the $2 million dollar reward for her return, they decide to kill the Driver and return her to her family. However, the Driver starts attacking them by first destroying their van and capturing the leader Hoag, who he later murders by dropping him into a meat grinder. After the group argues over what to do next, Denny volunteers to get the old jeep working so they can escape. Though he succeeds, the Driver shoves him into the open car engine, badly mangling his face. The Driver then chases and injures Amber but then lets her live since the others are escaping. However, Flynn accidentally hits Amber with the jeep when she stumbles onto the road. Emma comments on how the only one of them with a soul was killed. After dropping Denny off at the hospital, Flynn, Tamara, and Emma head to a motel to stay the night. When Flynn uses the Driver's credit card to pay for a room, he inadvertently causes Harris the motel owner to call the sheriff, due to the Driver checking in the motel earlier in the day. The Driver himself also arrives at the motel and nearly strangles Tamara to death in the bathroom but stops when he hears Flynn murdering the sheriff responding to Harris' call. Flynn and Emma find Tamara crucified by the shower-curtain, seemingly dead but is still alive only for Flynn to accidentally kill her, which leads to Emma trying to escape. Though he manages to stop her, he is promptly run over by the Driver in a police car. Emma tries to shoot Driver with a gun she got from Tamara but she runs out of bullets and decides to hide in a nearby junkyard. When the Driver confronts Emma, she states she is done running and she beats him with a metal pipe until Flynn appears with a shotgun. The Driver notices the danger and throws Emma out of harm's way after which Flynn shoots the Driver in the chest. The Driver survives due to his Kevlar vest and the two engage in a brutal fight. Ultimately, Flynn manages to grab his weapon but he is knocked out by Emma before he can fire it. The Driver states his amazement over this turn but Emma explains she wants to be the one who finally kills him and manages to aim the shotgun at him. The Driver then urges her to take the shot. However, because a new shell has not been pumped into the chamber, the firearm fails to operate. Impressed, the Driver cuts out a tracking device he placed inside her stomach and announces that she is free. He finishes Flynn off with a shotgun blast to the face, avenging the innocent lives that were killed by Flynn. He then kills Harris for knowing his real name. The next day, he murders Denny in his hospital bed with a clipboard while disguised as a doctor, and says "No One Lives", the last dialogue in the film. As he leaves, he notices Emma being wheeled into the hospital on a stretcher. He touches her arm before finally departing. It is unknown if he will find more victims or not. Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Karma Houdini Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer